The Hulk vs Jason
by Shotokan Master
Summary: In the quiet Camp Crystal Lake Bruce Banner thought this would be one place where he would never lose control, but a spring of unexpected murder occurs, murders connected to a boy who was assumed dead! CH. 6 is up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hulk that is property of Marvel Comics, Nor do I own Jason which is property of New Line Cinema!_

* * *

DR. Bruce Banner; physician, scientist, struggling to unlock all the potentials of a human, but in an accident Dr. Banner was exposed to large amounts of Gamma Radiation. When Dr. Banner gets angry or outraged, a startling metamorphism occurs. He becomes a monster with the intent of destruction; he becomes the Hulk!

A summer at Camp Crystal Lake is something that anyone can enjoy. Especially if you are a teenage camp counselor, until one night when a little deformed boy known as Jason Voorhees drowned. However, he did not stay there, years later after the death of his mother Jason rose from his watery grave and began a killing spree around the camp. Now anyone who returns to the camp will perish.

**HULK vs. JASON**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

He walked slow but casual. From his tone and muscle shape, anyone can tell he walks a lot. Surprisingly with all of the camping equipment on, he was able to stay cool; but he was used to it.

The wind blew the black hair of Bruce Banner as he made his way into the town. He had been hiking for about three days with very little breaks. He turned into a small diner with hopes to be able to get enough money scrounged up for some breakfast. He could see there were only three people in there, they all stopped to look at him. He sat down in a seat near the counter, a waitress approached him. She was quite attractive for a small town girl. Long brunette, long legs, easy on the brown eyes. "What can I get you hun?" She asked.

Bruce answered, "Just a small cup of coffee please."

The waitress walked around the corner and started talking to Bruce again, "I've never seen you around here before."

"First time for me." Bruce talked back.

"So what are you doing in this small town, just passing through?" She asked.

Bruce simply replied, "Mainly. I got a job as a cook for Camp Crystal Lake."

Everyone stopped and started looking at him again. Bruce was quite bewildered as to why. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you work there?" The waitress asked.

"I need the money." Bruce replied.

"Don't you know what happened there all those years ago?" She asked.

Bruce shook his head gesturing a no. This of course stirred his curiosity on what she was talking about. Naturally, Bruce asked, "What happened?"

"Well," All of a sudden the sheriff walked in. All attention turned to him.

He greeted all, "Hello everyone!" He walked and sat next to Bruce before removing his hat and patting down his gray hair. "So what have you got for me today, Joyce?"

The waitress responded and automatically had a cup of coffee with her. She placed it in front of the sheriff who took a sip of it. His attention then turned to Bruce just because he was a stranger. "And who might you be?" The sheriff asked.

"Bruce Banner." He introduced himself.

"So what are city folk like you doing in a country like this?" The sheriff asked.

"I took a summer job as a cook for the reopening of Camp Crystal Lake." Bruce explained.

The sheriff was not as nervous as everyone else was however. If anything, he seemed overjoyed. "So you're the new cook. You know we haven't had anyone up there in the camp since about 1963 or so."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." Bruce laughed along with the sheriff.

"I like you boy. Tell you what I'll drive you the rest of the way. It still a good fifteen miles down the road." The sheriff offered.

"Sure," Bruce said, "that's be nice."

"Well let's get going then." The sheriff said still laughing.

"I didn't pay her for the coffee." Bruce said as he was being pushed out the door.

"Don't worry about it," The sheriff called back, "Joyce, put his coffee on my tab."

The car ride was nice. It had been a long time since Bruce could relax on a trip somewhere. He almost felt like falling asleep but knew that would be bad manners. Not that it mattered, as it would not take too much longer before they arrived.

The sheriff wanted Bruce's attention, "Hey boy."

Bruce turned his way. "Listen I know you're knew around here and all that but listen up." He began getting serious, "A few years ago a boy drowned in that lake you see. Problem was a few years later he kind of rose from the dead and started killing the camp counselors. No matter what was tried, we couldn't get rid of him. Every time we reopened the camp, people would die. So, I want you to watch yourself, you hear."

"Yes I do." Bruce thought this guy was insane but agreed as not to offend him.

The car pulled in front of a big sign that read _CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE_. It was all made out of mahogany wood and seemed very well crafted. Bruce thought it looked nice enough. Therefore, Bruce got his bags and walked into the camp. He then turned back around to see the sheriff was pulling out not even hesitating to get out. Bruce stepped onto the campgrounds never knowing his life was about to turn to hell.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Lake

_let chapter 2 begin, coming soon chapter 3. __I would also like to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews and I am sorry I have not posted in a while, I had a problem a few week ago and hope no one is mad. Anyway I hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

__CHAPTER 2: CRYSTAL LAKE_

Bruce walked into the main camp grounds and began searching for the main office where he could check himself in. Oddly enough though, the camp was less than a week from opening and he could see nobody around. This quickly made him cautious; he just felt uneasy. He then turned around and became attacked by an Indian with a feather cap. Bruce fell to the ground from tripping over a rock.

"Whoa man!" The Indian took off the cap to reveal a teenager about seventeen, "Sorry man, didn't mean to make you fall."

Bruce concentrated, fear washed over him and that quickly turned to rage. He could not let it happen, not here. He saw his hand slowly shading to green. "Umm sir," The teen spoke again, "are you okay?" Bruce continued concentrating and noticed his hand returning to normal.

"I'm fine." Bruce finally answered standing up.

"Sorry again; I'm Ryan, one of the camp counselors." He introduced himself.

"Bruce Banner, chef."

"Well welcome. If you need to know where to check in the office is down that path, there'll be a sign you can't miss it." Ryan pointed to the path towards the lake.

"Thank you." Bruce started walking that way.

The place was livelier than he first off guessed and at least now he knew about the people and was a little more at ease.

Bruce entered the office and looked around to hear someone talking on the phone in the back of the office. He began making his way back there and saw the shoulder of a man on the phone discussing how critical it is to reopen the camp. "No I can't so…well I understand that but you…fine, I will so don't worry. The camp will reopen and there will be no problems. Well that's fair enough, thank you goodbye." He hung the phone up. He then sat down in his chair looking at papers. Bruce knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The man never took his eyes off the papers.

"I'm Bruce Banner, the new cook." Bruce told him.

The man quickly put the papers down to gaze up to take a good look at Bruce. "Oh yes now I remember. I spoke on the phone with you a few weeks back. Though you're a bit early, but I'm sure we can still accommodate you. Jackie!" He called for his receptionist.

A slender blonde girl, quite attractive entered the office and answered, "Yes Mr. Benson."

"Jackie, show Mr. Banner where he will be working and then his sleeping quarters." Mr. Benson told her.

She nodded before looking back up at Bruce and smiling. "Please follow me."

So the two began walking out and soon the fresh air and humid temperature hit them. It was not that bad because they were both used to it. Jackie was used to it because she was used to working in camps during the summer, Bruce because he walks everywhere. Jackie only took this job because the normal camp she worked at Camp Chippewa was closed under a freak accident. Apparently there was a murder which the police are still investigating. Jackie never knew what happened. All she could do was continue with her life.

Jackie paused at a door. She pointed to the left of and told Bruce that the semi small building was the mess hall and the tiny hut behind her would be his sleeping quarters.

"Well thank you very much and I look forward to working the summer here." Bruce told her.

"Your welcome; I better get back now." Jackie smiled at him before walking off.

Bruce smiled himself and entered the hut where he looked around. It was quite messy; he will definitely need to clean. Although, Bruce has stayed in worse places than this; very well, for the next three months this would be his home. He just hopes that this will be the one place where he will not lose control.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of Evil

_Here is the awaited Chapter 3, read and review and enjoy.__

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 3: RISE OF EVIL_

Bruce was restless in his sleep. He moved around not stopping. One would think he was having a seizure but no. Bruce was seeing darkness and evil, the entire time he was hearing a chilling noise almost like someone making the sound of a train. Bruce then awoke; sweat pouring down his head and covering his body. He walked over into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

It was a feeling he never had before. The ability of turning into the Hulk had given him a lot of abilities but this was strange the top. He was suddenly back at the nuclear test site where they were testing with gamma bombs. A boy was playing near the field at the time and they were getting ready to send off the bomb. Something went wrong and they could not abort. Bruce in an act of courage ran out into the field and saved the boy. However, Bruce was caught in the blast and exposed to large amounts of the radiation. He passed out and awoke in the hospital, Betty his girlfriend waited with him.

"Bruce!" Betty jumped with glee when he awoke.

Bruce sat up with a splitting headache. "What happened?"

"You were caught in the gamma blast."

Bruce tried to absorb and remember what had happened. It quickly struck him, "The boy!"

"He's fine. You can rest easy." Betty assured him.

"Did the doctor say if I was going to have side affects?"

"As far as we know, you won't but they would like you to stay another night just to be sure."

The next morning Betty approached Bruce with some odd test results. Apparently his entire white blood cell was off the chart and brainwaves were completely off scale.

"It's weird, Bruce. I mean do you feel any different?" Betty asked.

"Not really. I just feel tired, that's all."

Betty then looked at the time and saw that morning quickly turned into ten o' clock at night. So she kissed Bruce once before leaving. Bruce noticed the tear trickle down her eye. She was obviously scared, scared of what could happen to Bruce. For all he knows he could be dying. But that just could not be it. One thing he did not tell Betty was that he actually felt great. The best he has ever felt. His bad knee was basically now his good knee, for once he was at one-hundred percent.

The clock stoke one a.m. and Bruce rested in his bed, but he was not resting, if anything he was moving quite frequently. His father was beating Bruce's mom. Little boy Bruce sat and watched the entire thing. Around that time his father came after him and then next thing through Bruce was pain.

Bruce awoke with loads of fear and anger surging through his veins. He felt control loss, he felt he was changing. Oh my god! His arms were getting bigger and his skin was turning green. Soon there was no feeling but freedom. This was what Bruce felt from then on when he became the monster inside of him he calls the Hulk.

Bruce returned to reality and drained the water from the sink returning to bed.

The water was calm. The darkness made sure to silhouette the water, nobody could see just how deep the water is. That did not stop the two camp counselors from taking a boat out onto the lake. The male who was the older one stopped the boat directly in the center of the lake. At which point he anchored the boat so it would not move.

"It's beautiful out tonight." The girl said looking at the stars.

"Yes it is, but not like you." He answered as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

She looked back before being drawn in to the kiss which they then shared. However that was broken as the male knocked the electric lantern into the water.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed hurrying to paddle back to shore while the anchor was still down.

"Why don't you put the anchor up?" The girl asked going for it.

"No! Don't touch that! The lantern I dropped is one of those ones where if dropped in water the entire thing becomes electrified. Luckily we're in a wooden boat. Still we have to try to get to shore before we tip the boat or something."

Under the water the lantern was sending electric currents through the entire thing. It stopped and landed near something big. It was a body wrapped completely in chains. The build defined itself as a male. He was in torn up clothing signifying he had been there for a long time. His face however was covered by a white hockey mask. In the next instant his chains became electrified sending it throughout his entire body.

The anchor that the teens had attached to their boat was grabbed by the body which was now very much alive. He then pulled down as hard as he could.

The teens were just about to shore when it happened. The boat began to violently rock and before they knew it the boat tipped over and they were in water. The next thing through them was pain as the water electrically fried their bodies. The water stopped it once they became two bodies floating in the water.

The murderer just sat under water for a second before closing his eyes. He was still alive though, he just remembered when he was the little boy who drowned in the lake.

"Stop it!" Young Jason Voorhees yelled at the kids who continuously threw rocks at his head.

He was just like any other kid. He laughed, he played, he cried, he cried a lot. He was not like other kids. Jason was terribly disfigured. First he was bald then his left eye was terribly lazy to the point where he only had use of his right eye.

The kids then did something that would change his life forever. They pushed him into the lake, he could not swim. The camp counselors that were on duty were too busy having their own party. Jason quickly sank under water. He then did what other people would, he drowned and his young life was snatched from him instantly. The last thing through his mind was revenge. He then opened his eyes and looked around him, it had been years. He was all grown up but terribly decayed. He then looked around to see the water was glowing green. How did this happen though? Wait! Who cares how it happened, Jason Voorhees got a second chance. He would not waste it; all would pay and feel death. Everyone will be punished.

Jason returned to reality and wriggled around trying to escape his confines. He flexed and ripped at them. Finally the chains snapped and Jason floated to the top where he began walking towards land, towards Camp Crystal Lake.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4: Dead

_**Here you go peoples, Hulk vs. Jason has resumed and we draw ever closer to the inevitable conflict that you're just dying to read. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 4: DEAD **_

The sound was ear piercing. It was like the mixture of a cat's death combined with the screech of a smoke alarm.

Bruce was the first to spring out of bed; he had leaped out the front door just as quickly as he leaped into his boots.

He ran around trying to find the source of the scream. He couldn't tell until he looked over towards the lake to see one of the counselors. Bruce was soon next to her side to see the look of terror on her face. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked. The girl pointed to the water and Bruce looked up to see two bodies floating. Around this time the other two counselors and head master were as well at the scene.

Mr. Benson gasped, "Oh my god!"

Jackie was soon out there and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She was speechless as she stared up at Bruce who was just as in much a puzzled state as she was. All in all they would now have to call the sheriff.

Twenty minutes later the call was done and Mr. Benson dropped the phone. "The sheriff told me that he would be here in about three hours. He has some loose ends to tie up at the station." He explained.

"While a maniac killer is on the loose?" one of the counselors trembled.

"It'll be okay, Becky." Mr. Benson tried to comfort her. "The best we can do right now is stick together. Do not go anywhere alone."

Bruce thought staying in the camp was absurd. If there is a killer here then they're responsible for the kids. "I think three hours is too long, we should vacate the camp." Bruce told Mr. Benson.

"No; the sheriff will take care of this problem. All we have to do is wait." Mr. Benson argued.

"I think we should get out of here. If by some chance we do have a killer here, we'll be safer in town." Bruce argued back.

Bruce could tell Mr. Benson was thinking just that. However there was something that wasn't being said. Something was keeping Mr. Benson tied down to the camp. He did not want to leave. But why, it didn't make sense to Bruce.

"Follow me," Bruce told Benson as he took him into on of the back rooms.

The room was old and needed dusting, but at the same time all of the file cabinets were quite tidy.

None of this mattered though. All that mattered was the truth coming out.

"What is going on," Bruce began, "why don't you want to leave camp?"

"I just thought it would be safer." Mr. Benson shook.

"You're lying to me," Bruce was serious.

Mr. Benson decided to tell Bruce, maybe then he would understand. "Bruce, have you ever heard of the Jason Voorhees legend?"

"No."

"Well Jason Voorhees was a serial killer at the camp for several years. Some say where he stayed he had some kind of treasure. Something of such value that a person would be richer than even-Bill Gates!" Mr. Benson answered.

"So you would jeopardize the safety of kids for a myth?" Bruce asked.

Mr. Benson though about it. He imagined all of the kids dead, but then he pictured himself with all of that money on top of a grand mountain that he ruled.

The counselors stood there discussing the matter as well. To any case they were just as freaked out as the rest. Two were dead and nothing could be done at this point and time. So they talked, argued, and most taking Bruce's side about leaving the camp. They thought it would be the logical choice and it to be the safest.

"Yeah, getting the hell out of here would be better than staying to die." Jackie said.

"Then it's settled. I'll bring my car around." Another counselor said.

"Luke," Amber caught him, "don't go out there, you could die."

"Don't worry," Luke told her, "my car is right there in the lot. What could happen in three steps outside?"

So Luke began his make his way toward his car. Down the stairs and he looked around outside. Boy was it hot but he didn't care. All he wanted was to make it to his car. Luke opened up the door got in and started it up. Once in the comfort of his car he relaxed a little. Luke then began o adjust his car mirror when he noticed someone in the back seat.

He was big with a white hockey mask. Also in his hand firmly grasped, an old beaten up machete. But as Jason proved it was still quite sharp as he swiped it across Luke's head.

The gash was deep and Luke held on to consciousness for a few minutes. He was gurgling the blood out of his throat. It spilled everywhere on his front seat, steering wheel, dash board, everywhere. Luke then leaned forward onto his steering wheel and slipped away from the land of the living.

Jason Voorhees had his third kill.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Green

_Here is the fifth chapter I hope that you all enjoy. P.S. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**_

Bruce entered the room looking at Jackie, Becky, and Amber. If course his next thought was, "Where's Luke?"

"We tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Amber told Bruce with fear in her voice.

"Okay, calm down." Bruce bade her. He then looked outside to hear that Luke's car was on, but it was still for minutes on end. Bruce even noticed the bright red splotch on the windshield.

Mr. Benson walked out of the office and looked at everyone. He noticed that they all stared at him, with glares of sadness. And with Mr. Benson oblivious to the situation he said, "Boy, you guys look like someone died."

The window shattered everywhere. Becky, Amber, and Jackie screamed at the site of Luke's body.

From where he was Bruce could tell that Luke had been killed with a very large weapon. All of those cuts and gashes reminded him a little of the Leader. He remembered being on that operating table; the Leader had tried to transfer the power of the Hulk into himself. Bruce has been cut all over, had he not turned into the Hulk he probably would have never healed and died.

"What the fu-" Mr. Benson never finished the phrase as Bruce pointed his finger at him.

"Listen," he got their attention, "we all need to calm down. There is a killer out there and we need to stick together before we get killed to." Bruce saw they were paying a lot of attention to him. "Now, Jackie I want you to get on the phone and notify the authorities, Amber and Becky stay with her. Mr. Benson we're going to check out the extent of the damage on the car. If it's operable we take it."

Jackie wasted not time in getting on the phone. She straight dialed 9-1-1. The phone began ringing.

Bruce then opened the door up attempting to see if the killer was out there. He couldn't tell, but he needed to know if they could take the car.

Mr. Benson ran outside along with Bruce. Mr. Benson went directly for the door; but once he opened it tons of blood spewed out. Mr. Benson freaked out, but Bruce was able to shake him and keep him in line.

"Mr. Benson, go get a bucket of water and a bunch of towels." Bruce told him.

"Why don't you go get the items?" Mr. Benson was quite curt.

"Mr. Benson, don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Bruce answered with a serious tone that scared the camp chief.

He nodded and walked off. He went about halfway until he was out of Bruce's site. At that point he made a turn and began walking more toward the lake. It wasn't until he got about halfway that he noticed something which he didn't before. He peered closer to see on the other side of the lake there seemed to be an old wooden cabin. So Mr. Benson looked around until he saw the boat that the other counselors were in. He had guessed that the water would be safe by now. It did not take him long to push it into the water, hop in it, and start to paddle over. About halfway he watched the cabin inch closer and closer. _It has to be Jason's cabin_, he thought. Once on land he ran over to the cabin and began skulking around.

The cabin was old, very old. It looked like something that was built in the early 1800's; but he didn't care, if this was indeed Jason's cabin then all of his riches should be in there to.

Mr. Benson couldn't take the anticipation any more; he walked right in and began wrecking the cabin. He tore through the dressers, old books, stomped on the stuffed animals. He never even cared about the blood stained walls. All Mr. Benson was after was the damn treasure. And if it was the last thing he did, that treasure would be his.

But after tearing the place apart he found nothing. Mr. Benson became enraged. "Where is it?" He shouted scaring a few forest animals with his thundering voice.

He calmed himself down and began to think rationally. He thought that maybe there was no treasure; that he was so obsessed with money he was blinded by his greed.

Mr. Benson began walking out, that is after he gave the wall one good kick. As his foot penetrated the wall a brown sack slid out along with his foot. The camp chief bent down, picked it up, and looked inside the bag. He then saw a load of money. There had to be at least $20,000 in the bag alone. He looked at the wall again to see more bags, which most likely meant more money. Mr. Benson began jumping with joy and spinning around in circles. Upon his fifth circle his body met the blade of a machete. Now fresh blood seemed to be magnetized to the wall.

Jason stood there holding his fresh bloodied blade. He looked at the dead body and decided to leave. As he walked out he made his chilling sound _choo choo kill ha kill kill._

_**ELSWHERE**_

Bruce knew very well that Mr. Benson was not going to return anytime soon, if he would even return. And what was worse the car died just as the camp chief left anyway. So now Bruce had to reconfigure a new plan.

But first Bruce walked back into the main building to see that Amber was still right next to Jackie, who still had no luck getting the cops on the phone. But where was Becky then.

Bruce approached them both, "Where's Becky?"

Amber looked up to answer, "She had to go to the bathroom."

"And you let her go by herself?" Bruce asked.

Both at that point realized what they had just done and all of them ran out toward the bathroom area, hoping that Becky would be okay.

It took them about three minutes to reach the area. Bruce almost slammed on the door as he knocked. Luckily the voice of Becky asked, "What the hell?"

"We're just checking on you, that's all." Bruce said. The next thing he knew Becky was walking out. "You shouldn't go off alone." Bruce told her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just really had to go." Becky told Bruce.

Bruce now calmed down told them all that they should go back to the main station. But before they could go anywhere Bruce became covered in blood. But not his blood, Becky had been impaled and the blood shot right into his face.

Everyone looked up to see the tall man with the white hockey mask. He was ravaged by what Bruce saw; he contained hundreds of scars, maybe thousands. Bruce knew that this was Jason Voorhees.

Jason lifted his machete high into the air and swung at the girls. But in an act of bravery Bruce dove in front of the blades path and sustained a very bad cut to his back.

The blood spurted out of the deep wound and Jackie pulled Bruce out of the way as Jason chopped at the ground.

Bruce grabbed at his cut and began to scream under his breath; but not because of the wound, because he started to get angry. He looked up at Jackie, "Take Amber and go deep into the forest. Keep going until you see someone, and get some help."

"We're not leaving you, Bruce." Jackie told him. She then noticed his skin, which was slowly turning green. And it continued from his starting point hand up to his head. Even underneath his clothes he was turning green.

His body got bigger and bigger with every passing moment. This was it, Bruce couldn't control it. The Hulk was coming.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rage Battle

_It is here, the end of the Hulk vs. Jason has commenced, and I thank you all who have read and gave their support. Hope you all enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: RAGE BATTLE  
**_

"Bruce," Jackie was shocked as Bruce's skin turned green, "what's happening."

"Get out of here now." Bruce bade her. Luckily after the warning Jackie grabbed Amber and they both ran. Now Jason was left with the ever mutating Bruce.

The hockey masked killer stared as Bruce became twice his own size and mass. His shirt tore from his rippling physique confused him. Bruce's shoes broke followed by the tearing of his pants except for what remained around his upper legs. But Bruce now didn't even know that this happened because he was no longer there. All that remained was a mindless creature bent on destruction. He was now the legendary Hulk.

Jason stared at this new opponent. He stood for several seconds studying the massive build of the creature. But Jason existed for one reason, and that is the murder of everyone who deserves to die.

With a quick swing of his machete Jason watched it scrape and scratch the Hulk's chest. However, the cut healed almost instantly which also fueled the creatures rage.

"Hockey mask man try to hurt Hulk," he balled up his fists tightly, "Hulk smash!" The Hulk bashed his fists into the ground creating a tremor that not only broke the ground but made Jason fall to his knees. The Hulk then grabbed Jason by his right leg and tossed him. He saw Jason fall through the roof of one of the cabins.

Jason slowly stood up trying to keep focus of his main objective, and that was to kill the monster; clutching his machete the hockey masked killer walked out of the cabin and toward the Hulk who was quickly in front of Jason.

The green goliath wrapped his gigantic palms around a nearby tree and pulled it right from it roots. The Hulk swung the tree like a baseball bat and whapped Jason hard, breaking the tree. The Hulk watched Jason once again fly through the air. The Hulk smiled before leaping in the air along side Jason and knocking him straight toward the ground. The impact sent another tremor through the ground. A few trees were even shook.

From the way things were going Jason began to doubt him-self. He only laid face down in the dirt not wanting to move. Ever since his first kill he was always the strongest, but this creature had powers far beyond what he could throw at him. Maybe tonight the legend of Jason Voorhees would die.

The Hulk landed examining the body that still moved. The Hulk was of course shocked and confused, "Hockey mask man still lives?"

Jason looked up at the monster not knowing what to do, until he looked over and saw his machete. Jason slid it under his fingers and jammed the weapon into the Hulk's left eye. This made the green goliath startle back. Jason knew this was the perfect opportunity. He wrapped his hands around the Hulk's neck and began squeezing. Even though the Hulk was virtually stronger Jason still maintained strength that was greater than a human; he was choking the Hulk. He heard the creature begin gasping for air. But that chance was cut off as the Hulk began to once again exceed his own size and get bigger. He became so big that Jason lost his grip. He saw the Hulk pull the machete out of his eye and instantly heal. The Hulk examined the weapon before snapping it between his fingers.

"Hulk put end to hockey mask man." The Hulk said as he balled up his fist and punched Jason in the face.

At last the face of Jason Voorhees showed itself as his mask had flung away. All that could be seen now was the horribly disfigured face. His lazy eye was drooped over with skin; his bald head huge, one side of his lips were chewed away.

"Ugly man," Hulk was disgusted.

Jason tried one more attempt to punch the Hulk however, his arm was caught. He was then lifted up and his opposite leg was grabbed. The hockey masked killer felt pain as the Hulk pulled him apart ripping him in two halves; the black blood spurted all over the ground and even on the Hulk. He was then surrounded by air and then once more, water.

The Hulk began to sit and rest. He started to feel really dizzy and slowly fade out of mind. His skin began reverting back to its normal color as he also shrank. Once completely Bruce he passed out.

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

"Are you sure you can't stay, Bruce?" Jackie asked with wide dough eyes.

"Yes," Bruce answered, "it's time for me to move on." Bruce mounted his back pack on and started to turn around.

"Bruce," Jackie called to him, which he turned around, "I don't know what happened to you but a man like you can have a real future here."

Bruce smiled at her but sadly replied, "Not a man like me." With those words Bruce began walking away. Halfway down the road he tried hitchhiking but to no avail. Well at least the citizens of the town would be forever safe from Jason Voorhees.

_**CRYSTAL LAKE**_

Beneath the murky waters of the lake bottom both pieces of Jason floated. Then a green spark shot out of Jason's top half and dragged the bottom half in which case the two reconnected. Jason Voorhees then once again opened up his eyes, craving the one thing that can feed him, gamma radiation; the same substance that made him immortal.

_**THE END?**_


End file.
